La valse
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Imaginez-vous que deux personnes puissent enterrer leur envie de se tuer juste en valsant? Imaginez-vous que les êtres les plus contradictoires de l'Univers puissent s'allier juste en dansant?


**Bonjour tout le monde! Je peux enfin vous mettre quelque chose aujourd'hui! Petite explication: Internet ne fonctionne pas sur mon pc donc je dois en emprunter un, donc il est fort possible que je mette du temps à répondre à vos reviews, et veuillez m'en excuser!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

Il faisait nuit mais les lumières accrochées au plafond lumineux empêchaient de concentrer son regard curieux vers les grandes et belles fenêtres de la grande salle. Au centre, toute l'attention était portée vers les danseurs. Une douce musique s'élevait dans les airs, donnant ainsi une atmosphère romantique et gaie à la soirée. Les invités se pâmaient devant les autres. Souvent on pouvait entendre les exclamations des femmes en voyant les robes que portaient leurs amies, et les sifflements des messieurs lorsqu'ils indiquaient du doigt leur partenaire féminin. La fête battait son plein, une belle réception organisée pour le nouvel an en Ecosse. Et les musiciens entamaient leurs mouvements sur leurs instruments tout en se félicitant d'avoir mis un kilt, la tenue de leur chère mère patrie.

Au milieu des gentlemen, l'un d'eux se distinguait par son unique sourire charmeur et moqueur. Des cheveux sombres toujours aussi en bataille, lui donnant l'air d'un beau gosse venu d'un film, des yeux verts d'où se dégageait une lueur malicieuse, une bouche qui n'attendait qu'à appâter des âmes pour leur déclarer des poésies ironiques en douce, ou éventuellement une bouche pour cueillir celles de ces dames, voire même, de certains de ces messieurs tout galants. Mais ce que ce gentleman là attendait, ce n'était ni gloire ni moquerie, pas ce soir, pas avec ce groupe d'écossais jeunes comme la télévision. Non, ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas encore là.

D'un pas assuré et presque gracieux pour sa condition de Roi de l'Enfer, Crowley s'avança vers les escaliers. De sublimes escaliers recouverts par un tapis rouge, des rampes en feuille d'or, des ornements cachant la matière des marches, des statues aux piliers. En somme, des escaliers faits pour impressionner. Le démon doutait cependant que ça impressionnerait son invitée spéciale, car le lieu où elle résidait était sans doute bien moins modeste en magnificence. Le Paradis était l'endroit le plus magnifique et merveilleux au monde après tout, selon les dires de pauvres toqués du cerveau.

Alors que Crowley pensait sérieusement à arracher les plumes à quelques anges, rien que pour s'amuser, son regard se figea vers autre chose. Ce n'était pas une chose, c'était une personne. Une magnifique personne. Tout à fait elle. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, voulant être sûr de ne pas rêver. Non, c'était bien elle. Naomi, l'ange qu'il affectionnait le plus. Elle était là, en haut des escaliers. Crowley put constater qu'elle observait les lieux à la recherche d'une autre personne. Son regard émeraude se porta sur ce qu'arborait cette charmante et exaspérante créature.

Il resta bloqué là, au pied des marches, admirant cet ange qui venait de le repérer. Naomi avait revêtit une robe couleur sang ayant des ornements argentés sur les bords, simple et sans paillettes, avec un très beau décolleté laissant légèrement apercevoir ses formes. Un petit médaillon représentant un ange ornait son cou délicat. Crowley observa son visage. Toujours aussi peu de maquillage, mais ça lui allait si bien sans maquillage. Il cligna des yeux en voyant le meilleur. Naomi avait relâché ses cheveux ! De longs cheveux bruns, lisses, s'étalant sur ses épaules et sa poitrine.

-Oh bordel de dieu, si vous m'aviez dit que votre fille était aussi excitante et sexy..., marmonna-t-il avant de l'accueillir comme il se devait.

En effet, il lui tendit une main quand elle termina sa superbe descente des escaliers. Soupçonneuse, elle finit par la prendre, et se laissa guider.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ta venue, chérie ! Et permets-moi de te dire que tu es succulente dans cette tenue plus qu'attirante ! offrit-il en guise de bienvenu.

-Tiens ta bouche fermée si c'est pour commenter les cadeaux que tu m'as offert, siffla-t-elle tout en gardant le sourire.

-Naomi, princesse, la robe que je t'avais choisi était noire, pas rouge, mais j'avoue que le rouge te sillé bien.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ? changea-t-elle de sujet tout en observant avec une certaine curiosité les lieux.

-Je t'ai invité à un bal pour que tu découvre mon pays et mes passe-temps, lui sourit-il.

Naomi parut exaspérée davantage, et le lui fit savoir. Elle avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir après tout. Ce grossier personnage mignon et délicieusement attirant avait attrapé un de ses anges, un dénommé Omaël, et lui avait demandé de lui livrer un gros paquet. Curieuse, et sans connaissance du piège, Naomi avait ouvert la boîte et découvert une robe et un petit mot indiquant le lieu de rendez-vous. Rien qu'à l'écriture du démon, elle avait su à qui elle avait affaire, mais elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il mijotait. Après avoir hésité, Naomi avait fini par accepter à la condition de ne pas porter de noir. Une robe noir, n'importe quoi, surtout lorsqu'elle était une diplomate et que sa couleur était le gris.

-Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose d'important et d'intéressant à me dire, mais je me suis trompée à l'évidence. Le Paradis n'a pas le temps de jouer à tes minables jeux sans queue ni tête, nous avons une mission et ce n'est pas toi qui vas nous en détourner, déclara la brune avant de filer.

Crowley sembla avoir prévu cette réaction, car il attrapa les poignets de Naomi et la mena sans plus attendre sur la piste de danse, au milieu des autres convives. La femme n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre cet importuneur qui la faisait danser ?! Car oui, ils étaient entrain de danser ! Une sorte de valse...trois pas, et encore trois pas, les mains de Crowley caressant sensuellement la peau de sa partenaire, tandis qu'elle crispait les siennes sur cette peau senteur vanille. Voyant l'air mécontent de Naomi, Crowley eut un petit soupir et la resserra contre lui avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Nous sommes là pour passer une merveilleuse soirée entre amis, chérie, alors profite !

-Ne rêve pas éveillé, saleté. Tu ne cherches qu'à me détourner de mon but.

-Non, pas du tout ! Je veux t'apprendre la valse et le slow. Avoue que tu aimes cette danse, susurra-t-il.

Naomi ne prit pas la peine de répondre, le laissant mener ces étranges pas. Ils tournaient en rond et étaient le seul centre d'attention des autres danseurs qui, pour la peine, s'étaient tous arrêtés. Le roi de l'enfer pensa quelques instants à ce genre de réception en Autriche durant la période d'Elisabeth de Bavière, une brave femme qui avait fini au Paradis selon les témoignages de certains revenants.

-J'aime cette danse là, elle est si douce...tes mains sur mes épaules et mon dos, les miennes sur tes superbes hanches, nos corps parfaitement empilés...

-Où vois-tu qu'ils sont empilés ? sourcilla-t-elle, ne comprenant pas cette expression.

Crowley se permit un petit sourire charmeur et presque joyeux. Durant quelques minutes, il avait complètement oublié qu'il menait la danse avec un ange du seigneur qui, de surcroit, le haïssait, du moins elle faisait tout pour qu'il le croit. Manque de pot, il était fermement attaché à cette idée qu'elle mentait au sujet de leur belle relation qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, ne durait pas depuis un siècle, mais plutôt depuis quelques milliers d'années.

-N'aimes-tu pas danser avec moi ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix affreusement basse.

-Certainement pas, je me perds dans les pas ! se plaignit-elle.

Le démon sembla se moquer gentiment d'elle, ce qu'il aimait cet ange là. Enfin, aimait...aimer d'une manière tout à fait gentille ! Non, au fond, Crowley avait toujours su sans se l'avouer qu'il était dingue de cette saloperie ailée. Pas qu'à cause de ses beaux saphirs remplaçant ses yeux défiants, mais aussi à cause de son intelligence, de son esprit...et il avait toujours eu le goût du risque. Un ange et un démon ensemble, du jamais vu dans leur histoire commune. Crowley espérait donc en secret être le premier à _aimer_ légèrement un ange. Lorsque la musique changea, car elle dut bien changer un jour, un énorme sourire s'étala sur le visage du roi de l'enfer. Son contraire céleste sourcilla davantage, et alla aux nouvelles.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait autant rire ?

-Nous allons changer de danse, veux-tu.

-Ais-je le choix ? Tu me traines ici, tu me forces à danser devant tes singes, et tu m'empêches de partir...

-Oh chérie, je sais que tu aimes ça, susurra-t-il avant de les mettre en position.

La musique invitait à un magnifique slow entre amoureux. D'autres couples de danseurs avaient déjà rejoint les deux êtres opposés. Crowley jeta un coup d'œil à la salle, il était encore au centre avec son ange préféré. Ses mains se posèrent toutes deux sur les hanches de la superbe et gracieuse créature dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle suivait ses pas, ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Ses joues étaient rosies par la danse et l'effort, et sa Grâce palpitait de joie à l'idée de faire autre chose que de lire des dossiers et de les remplir. La nouvelle danse commença, belle, douce, romantique. Le visage des deux êtres se rapprochait parfois de l'autre sans qu'ils ne franchissent les limites qu'ils se fixaient toujours en secret. La règle d'or, ne surtout pas approcher les lèvres de l'autre, mais cette fois, l'envie était très tentante.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent tant qu'elles finirent par presque s'effleurer. Qu'un seul parle, et leurs lèvres se toucheraient enfin. Tous deux le comprirent, et ne brisèrent pas le silence imposé entre eux, tandis que la musique romantique continuait. Au lieu de se reculer, ils restèrent ainsi, se regardant dans le noir des iris, quelques caresses sensuelles échappant parfois à l'un ou à l'autre, des resserrements de corps se faisaient sentir également. Crowley frissonnait à chaque fois que Naomi posait sa poitrine contre son torse. La garce, elle n'avait pas mis de sous-vêtement et le démon put sentir ses tétons se dresser doucement contre lui.

La musique dut malheureusement prendre fin, et la danse aussi. Naomi se sépara la première de ce malotru qu'elle appréciait mine de rien, évitant par la même occasion un baiser qui avait parut inévitable au premier regard. Crowley se plaignit, voulant rester près de son adorable créature céleste. Il vit des boissons passer entre les danseurs, et alla vite en chercher. Il revint avec deux coupes de vin et entraina Naomi ailleurs, voulant n'être qu'avec elle pour le moment. Parler affaire, voilà ce qui importait ! Ou peut-être pas.

-Avoue que tu as apprécié ! demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je n'avouerais rien, même sous la torture, minauda-t-elle en prenant son verre pour goûter cette étrange mixture, pas mauvaise par ailleurs !

-Nous savons bien tous les deux que tu as aimé cela, susurra-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts la peau nue de l'ange.

Il put constater des frissons quand ses doigts atteignirent la peau des bras de Naomi. Il accentua les contacts et déposa même de petits baisers sur cette peau blanche.

-Crowley, soupira l'être céleste.

-Laisse-toi aller durant une petite nuit en ma compagnie, princesse ! Danse avec moi et bois aussi, ça te détendra de tous tes dossiers...et puis j'ai envie de t'admirer avec la robe que je t'ai offerte ! Pourquoi l'avoir changé de couleur ?

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas le noir.

-Mouais...le rouge te va à ravir, et tes cheveux...je n'imaginais pas qu'ils puissent être aussi lisses et longs. Tu vois, moi je croyais qu'ils étaient bouclés ! Mais je les aime bien comme ça. Lisses, brillants, délicieux parfum..., soupira-t-il de plaisir en enfouissant son visage démoniaque dans cette délicieuse chevelure.

Naomi eut tout le loisir de sentir un souffle rapide dans son cou, alors que des doigts caressaient ses cheveux et descendaient sur son dos sans toutefois aller plus bas. Elle se prit au jeu, appréciant tout cela, et jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Ils étaient sur un balcon, elle pouvait donc voir si les anges l'observaient. Elle ne détecta aucun céleste pouvant l'espionner, et finit par décider de s'abandonner dans les bras de ce charmeur écossais. Depuis le début, elle avait conscience qu'il voulait rester avec elle, profiter qu'elle lui accorde un peu de temps pour essayer de lui montrer ce qu'elle pourrait avoir si elle acceptait de rester à ses côtés. Crowley avait toujours été énigmatique et moqueur, mais au fond, toutes ses moqueries avaient une signification cachée qu'il fallait décrypter pour la comprendre. Mode de fonctionnement des humains très complexe, songea la pauvre ange alors que des lèvres cueillaient déjà les siennes. La suite sembla se passer tout aussi simplement et naturellement que possible. La brune s'était senti plaquée contre un mur, à l'écart des indiscrétions, et ses jambes avaient été relevées. Elle se souvint les avoir enroulé autour des hanches de son démon adoré qu'elle aimait détester, et après, l'extase avait frappé à sa porte. Crowley s'était déchainé et démêlé pour lui montrer les joies du sexe en extérieur, faisant tout pour lui soutirer des cris de plaisir, ce qui arriva quand elle se rendit en jouissant. Les coups passionnés et presque amoureux l'avaient émoustillé, les baisers humides avaient manqué de la faire s'évanouir tellement elle était prise dans ses sensations. Quant à Crowley, il ne regrettait sûrement pas d'avoir emmené sa chère ennemie ici, dans cette réception qui n'était qu'un prétexte pour une rencontre entre eux.

-Si tu voulais me faire l'amour tout simplement, tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de capturer Omaël..., glissa Naomi à une oreille alors qu'elle remettait correctement sa robe.

-J'ai eu...une petite crainte que tu refuses de me sentir en toi alors j'ai pris ce prétexte ! grommela-t-il, remettant avec peine sa ceinture.

-Toujours aussi peureux, Crowley...

-Oh toi ferme la ou je te jure que je te prends là tout de suite contre ce putin de mur, et cette fois ça ne sera pas tendre et passionné mais brutal et fougueux ! essaya-t-il de menacer.

-J'attends de voir, lui susurra-t-elle d'une manière invitante et érotique à l'oreille.

La prochaine heure, personne ne vit le couple. Lorsqu'ils revinrent aux yeux des autres convives, lors du repas, ils étaient bien arrangés ! Les cheveux de Naomi étaient en pagaille et son décolleté mal remis, permettant d'admirer avec plus de profondeur sa poitrine. De même, elle avait des marques sur le cou. Quant à ce pauvre Crowley, il avait eu du mal à remettre sa ceinture, trop excité par son ange préféré. Ne parlons pas de l'état de ses cheveux, de sa cravate et de sa chemise presque déchirée...et de la jolie marque trônant fièrement sur son cou.

Couple opposé, paradoxal et contradictoire, dîtes-vous ? Si vous saviez comme vous avez raison. Un amour quasi impensable mais qui existe bien depuis si longtemps. Deux êtres qui s'étaient perdus de vue et qui, prenant plaisir à le faire, cherchaient à se provoquer pour mieux se retrouver. Pas de compétition, juste un jeu entre eux. Se cherchant et se fuyant jusqu'au jour où ils comprirent que leur jeu n'en était plus un et qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment envers et contre tout.

* * *

**Fier dédiée à Med6410 qui a exprimé l'envie de voir nos deux chouchous valser! Et aussi parce qu'elle aime aussi le Naowley, couple le plus mignon et contradictoire!**

**A très vite et surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, je prendrais le temps d'y répondre lus tard (:**


End file.
